parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yōko Hikasa
Yōko Hikasa (日笠 陽子 Hikasa Yōko) is the voice actress of Mio Akiyama. She was born on July 16, 1985, is from Kanagawa and is now affiliated with I'm Enterprise. Contents https://k-on.wikia.com/wiki/Y%C5%8Dko_Hikasa# hide#Other Roles ##Drama CD ##OVA ##Movies ##Games ##Dubbing ##Singles & albums #Reference Other Roles 2007 *''Sketchbook ~full color's~'' - Minamo Negishi 2008 *''Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians'' - Girl B *''Ghost Hound'' - Primary School Girl B *''Persona: Trinity Soul'' *''Monochrome Factor'' - Female Student 2009 *''Asura Cryin''' - Ritsu Shioizumi, Kotori Arayashiki *''K-On!'' - Mio Akiyama *''Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode 02'' - Witch *''Luminous Arc 3 - Angel Miria *''Toradora! ''- Female Student A *''Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza - Iwai Hinasaki, Yayoi Kayahara *''Basquash!'' - Child B *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni ''- Satan 2010 *''Chu-Bra!!'' - Kiyono Amahara *''The Qwaser of Stigmata'' - Hana Katsuragi *''Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaō'' - Junko Hattori *''K-On!! ''- Mio Akiyama *''WORKING!!'' - Izumi Takanashi *''Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin'' - Maya Kumashiro *''Seitokai Yakuindomo'' - Shino Amakusa *''Giri Giri Airu Village'' - Nyasuta *''Sora no Otoshimono Forte'' - Hiyori Kazane 2011 *''IS (Infinite Stratos)'' - Hōuki Shinonono *''Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?'' - Seraphim *''Beelzebub'' - Azusa Fujisaki *''Rio: Rainbow Gate!'' - Linda *''Dog Days'' - Brioche d'Arquien *''Moshidora'' - Minami Kawashima *''Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyou'' - The Daughter of Kyokotsu *''Ro-Kyu-Bu!'' - Saki Nagatsuka *''The Qwaser of Stigmata II ''- Hana Kasuragi *''Working'!!'' - Izumi Takanashi 2012 *''High School DxD'' - Rias Gremory *''Inu x Boku SS'' - Nobara Yukinokouji *''Code: Breaker'' - Sakurakouji Sakura *''Gokujyo.'' - Akabane Aya *''Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou'' - Yasu *''Hayate The Combat Butler! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU'' - Kayura Tsurugino *''Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? Of the Dead'' - Seraphim *''Campione!'' - Erica Brandelli 2013: *''Hayate The Combat Butler! Cuties ''- Kayura Tsurugino 2014: *''Bladedance of Elementalers'' - Restia Ashdoll Drama CD *''Watashi ni xx Shinasai!'' - Yukina Himuro *''Karneval ''- Tsubaki OVA *''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children'' - Edge Citizen Movies *''Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel ''- Woman C *''Sora no Otoshimono the Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork ''- Hiyori Kazane *''K-On!: The Movie'' - Mio Akiyama *''Hayate the Combat Butler! Heaven Is a Place on Earth'' - Kayura Tsurugino Games *''Black Rock Shooter'' - Shizu *''Ken to Mahou to Gakuen Mono ''- Female Gnome *''Granado Espada'' - Berroniff *''MegaZone 23: Part III ''- Mami Nakagawa *''Dangan-Ronpa: Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei'' - Kirigiri Kyouko *''L@ve once'' - Meru Toritome *''Lollipop Chainsaw'' - Juliet Starling (Japanese PlayStation 3 Version) DubbingEdit *''American Graffiti'' - Carol (Mackenzie Phillips) *''Without a Trace'' - Becky *''Scream 4'' - Jill Roberts (Emma Roberts) Singles & albums As the voice actress for Mio Akiyama in K-on, she participated to four singles and two albums. *"Cagayake! Girls" ranked #2 on Japanese Oricon singles charts. *"Don't say 'lazy'" ranked #3 on Oricon singles charts and was awarded *Animation Kobe's "Best Song" award. *"Light and Fluffy Time" (ふわふわ時間?) ranked #3 on Oricon singles charts. *"Mio Akiyama" (秋山澪?) ranked #2 on Oricon singles charts. *Hōkago Teatime (放課後ティータイム?) ranked #1 on Oricon albums charts. *"Rhythm Dimension" along with Shiina-Tactix. Reference *Official Profile in I'm Enterprise *Personal Blog *Anime News Network (Yoko Hikasa) In Sesame Street x Vocaloids *She narrated and appeared as a guest star in Miku saves Christmas telling the story with OSTER Project to Rin, Len, Teto and Luka. *She even sang the K-ON! hit song "Don't say Lazy" with Miku, Miyuki and Jun. *She danced to "Electro World". *She helped Utaite Uta Utane sing Thrill Vanguard. Category:Japanese Voice Actors Category:Japanese Category:Voice Actors Category:Female Characters